Truth or Dare Big Time
by mirandalovesdamon
Summary: Bella and her twin renesmee swan, her boyfriend Jacob, and Jasper and Rosalie Hale go to Alice,Edward,and Emmett Cullen's house for the weekend see what happens when they play truth or dare.rated M for language.
1. sleep over

** Truth or Dare Big Time**

**Emmett,Edward, and Alice Cullen are siblings**

**Jasper and Rosalie hale are twins**

**Bella swan and renesmee are twins**

**Jacob and Seth black**

**parings EMxR, EDxB, ALxJP, RExJB all human**

**in this story everybody is friends with Jacob

* * *

**

**Bella's pov**

**This weekend Rosalie,jasper,renesmee,Jacob, and I are staying the weekend at the Cullen's house while Carlisle and Esme go to Carlisle's business trip which they won't be back till next Friday since they decided to stay longer and spend time together which I think is very nice since Carlisle always works and so does Esme.**

**Come on Bella hurry up we have to be at the Cullen's house in an forty-five minutes Nessie screamed at me outside my door when I had just gotten my stuff packed and was just about to head out the door with my stuff.**

**I'm coming I'm coming I shouted to her and opened the door to see her standing there with her hands on her hips glaring at me.**

**Its about time you are the slowest person I have ever met she said and dragged me down the stairs.**

**Nessie and I are total opposite shes in to all the cheer leading stuff and I'm into baseball and football has long brownish hair and blue eyes and stands 5'4", while I have dark brown hair with a red tint in it brown eyes and stands at 5'6".**

**I already have my stuff in the car so I'm set to go so once we get your stuff in the car we can go she said walking out the door with me following and locked the door behind me since charlie wasn't here he was up in port angles helping the cops up there on something very important.**

**When I had put my stuff in the trunk of Nessie's black Porsche that mom and phill had gotten her(they gave me a white Audi tt)we got in the car and drove to the Cullen's house.**

**Nessie was excited because her boyfriend and my friend Jacob black was going to be there.**

**Once we got parked in the driveway of the Cullen's house we got our stuff out of the trunk and walked up the steps, before we could even knock on the door Alice was standing there and gave us both a hug squealing, I'm so glad you guys could come we are going to have so much fun she said while bouncing up and down clapping her hands.**

**Oh Nessie Jake is already here hes just up stairs with the guys playing video games Alice said rolling her eyes her brother Emmett and rose's boyfriend loves video games, along with her boyfriend and rose's brother jasper, and my boyfriend and Alice's other brother Edward.**

**Oh Edward he is the most gorgeous Greek god ever with his emerald green eyes,kissable lips,muscular body, and messy bronzed he is the best boyfriend ever and I love him to death.**

**Well lets go get they guys I want to do something I'm bored rose said huh I don't remember her ever standing there before well maybe I was to much in my daydreaming.**

**We all nodded our head and walked upstairs to get the guys and do something.**

**When we went into Emmett's room we seen em and jazz playing against each other with em telling him to stop cheating and Edward and Jake watching.**

**Hey guys do you want to go play a game Alice said which got there attention when she said game and em and jazz paused their game and looked at us.**

**What kind of game em said looking at her.**

**Come downstairs and find out she said and walked out of the room and went down stairs with them following us.**

**When we were all seated with me on Edwards lap,rose on ems lap,Nessie on Jake's lap, and Alice on jazz's lap she finally spoke up.**

**Well I was thinking since we haven't played this game in a while how about we play...truth or dare.**

**hey guys i figured i would try to put up this story since i was bored and ive had this on my mind for a while so tell me what you think about it so far.**

**-MirandafCullen**


	2. embarrasing

**Truth Or Dare Big Time**

**Bella's pov**

**Well since we haven't played this game in a while how about we play...truth or dare alice said jumping up and down squealing like crazy which was funny.**

**Sure why not I think it'll be fun i said which everybody agreed with me.**

**Okay the rules are you have to do a truth or a dare no matter what and if you dont you have to run around school Monday naked and whoever you choose to ask them truth or dare they are next and so on and so on so who want to go first Alice said smiling.**

**Ooh ooh me please please can I go first please can I Em said with his hand in the air jumping up and down like a five year old which had me laughing.**

**Yes em you can go first Alice said shaking her head at em while he screamed YES which made us jump and wait on who hes going to choose.**

**Hmmm I choose Bella truth or dare em said smiling at me with an evil glint in his eyes.**

**Truth I said quickly there is no way I am going to take a chance with Emmett's dares there's no telling what he'll do.**

**Damn um Bella have you ever had naughty dreams about me or jasper em said wiggling his eyebrow at me smiling smiling at me.**

**Um I um I have but that was before I met you guys and was dating Edward sorry Alice,Rosalie I said blushing.**

**Its okay Bella your fine we know our men are hot rose said smiling at me.**

**I hope you had some naughty thoughts about me Edward whispered in my ear making me shiver and turn to whisper in his ear.**

**You have no idea when I first met you i thought i was going to pounce you right then I whispered in his ear and nibbled on it making him moan and wrap his arms around my waist.**

**Okay okay enough leave that for in the bedroom hurry up and pick somebody em said making me stop what I was doing and looked around to see who I was going to pick.**

**Alice truth or dare I asked her smiling.

* * *

**

**HOW ABOUT THAT I KNOW SHORT BUT I DON'T WANT TO PUT THE WHOLE TRUTH OR DARES ON JUST THIS CHAPTER.**

**-MIRANDAFCULLEN **


	3. kissinng mike

**Truth Or Dare Big Time**

**Bella's pov**

**"Alice truth or dare."I asked her smiling.**

**"Dare." she said looking me straight in the this is going to be so good I have a perfect dare I just hope she doesn't kill me.**

**"Okay Alice I dare you to go to mike newtons house and knock on his door and tell him that you love him and not jasper that you were trying to make him jealous and then make out with him for one minute." I told her looking smug.**

**"WHAT THE FUCK BELLA ARE YOU FUCKING INSANE."Alice screamed at me making all of us to laugh except jasper that was whispering in her ear trying to calm her down.**

**"Good one Bella." em said to me while chuckling but stopped when Alice glared at him.**

**"Come on lets get this over with." Alice said stomping out the door and went to her car while the rest of us went and stuffed into em's jeep.**

**"That was so a good dare I feel sorry for whoever she chooses because shes pretty mad." em said laughing.**

**once we had got a few blocks down from mikes house we went and hid behind some bushes right beside mikes house so we could hear whats going on.**

**Alice finally got out of her car that she parked in his driveway and went up to his porch and knocked on his door.**

**When the door opened I seen that it was mike which was a good thing.**

**"Oh hey Alice what are you doing here." mike said trying to talk casual.**

**"I just wanted to tell you that I love you and I never really wanted jasper that I was only trying to make you jealous."Alice said looking up at him and before she could do anything he grabbed her by the waist, which made jasper mad, and kissed her full on the mouth.**

**after a minute Alice pushed him of and started walking to her car spitting and wiping her mouth, which had us laughing shes probably going to be in the bathroom forever.**

**"Wait Alice come back don't you want to come inside."mike asked her which made us laugh more.**

**"No mike I don't I don't even love you it was a dare," Alice told him and jumped in her car speeding off leaving a crying mike.**

**When we got in the house laughing our heads off we went back over the couch where Alice was looking very mad.**

**"Okay shut up its my turn to pick someone."Alice said and once we were quiet she looked at everybody to see who shes going to choose.**

**"Hm Jacob truth or dare."Alice said grinning big at him**

**"Um dare."Jake said looking scared.**

**that was not a good choice Jake I thought waiting to see what Alice was going to say for his dare.**

**

* * *

**

next chapter will be in soon and since this week is the last week of school I'll have my chapters up more faster than before.

please review and tell me what what you think about the story so far, and some ideas of some truths and dares I can put in for the story.

THANKS!

-mirandafcullen :)


	4. screaming like a girl

**Truth Or Dare Big Time **

**Ch.5 Screaming Like A Girl**

**Alice's pov**

**"Jacob truth or dare." I told Jacob smiling at him.**

**"Um. um dare." Jacob said and looked scared. Yeah you better be scared Jacob Black because you are going to want to cry mwahahahahaahaaa.**

**"Okay Jake I dare you to let me dress you up as a girl take you to the mall and you have to flirt with the men that pass you until I say you can stop." I told him smiling while everybody started laughing .**

**"WHAT NO I'M NOT DOING THAT NO WAY IN HELL, NO HU-UH NO WAY THERE IS NO DAMN WAY, NOPE I'M NOT DOING IT." Jake screamed at me looking like he was going to cry which had me laughing at him to and making everybody else cry.**

**"Sorry Jake have to do it unless you want the other dare." I said still laughing.**

**" NO no I'll do it just come on I want to get this over with as fast as I can so come on Alice." Jake said grabbing my arm with me still laughing and taking me up to my room to dress him up.**

**"Oh this is going to be so fun" I thought smiling going in my closet.**

**Bella's pov**

**"So do you guys think Jake's going to make it." I asked after we had stopped laughing.**

**"Not a chance." Jasper said smiling.**

**"Yeah I don't think he can do it but it's going to be fun to watch him flirt with guys and we still have time because it's only five-thirty and the mall in Port Angeles doesn't close till eight." Nessie said giggling.**

**"Okay everybody I now announce to you Jasmine Black ." I heard Alice say and turned around and thought I had died my stomach was hurting so much.**

**There was Jacob in a tight mini skirt, a tight pink t-shirt that said ' you can look but don't touch', high heels and a black wig that touched his shoulders, eye shadow, lip stick, and was holding a pink purse.**

**"Dude you look so funny." Em said laughing loudly with us along with him.**

**"Okay okay shut up." Jake or Jasmine said crossing his arm and flipped the wig to the side huffing.**

**"Come on ladies were riding in my car boys Edwards car okay lets go to the mall." Rose said and we hopped in rose's car with me and Jake in the back, rose in the drivers seat and Alice in the passengers seat.**

**~AT THE MALL~**

**Once we parked in the mall parking lot with the boys beside us we went in the mall at the food area and Alice started talking.**

**"Okay your name is jasmine black remember flirt with any guys that goes pass you even if their wife, girlfriend whatever is with them and no matter how old he is okay." Alice said so Jake is going as jasmine for his or should I say her new name for the day I thought giggling.**

**He nodded his head and walked over standing next to the bathrooms and started his dare.**

**Jake's pov**

**"I can not believe Alice is making me do this" I muttered to myself standing next to the bathrooms and started my dare which I know will end badly for me.**

**Once Their was a young man and women coming by me I was starting my dare on this man.**

**"Excuse me sir." I told the man stopping them and they turned around and looked at me wide eyes looking at what I was wearing and the woman beside him was to.**

**"I was just wanting to know where you work out you look so hot in that shirt." I asked in a girly voice walking closer to him. **

**"My name is Jasmine whats your name sweet cheeks." I purred to him touching his chest and I could see the woman was looking at me like I was crazy.**

**"Um umm um we have to go." The man stuttered backing away from me.**

**"Okay sweet cheeks I hope I see you again." I told him waving a little fluttering my eyes and watched them walking or more like running away from me.**

**But before they got far away I heard the man talking to the woman.**

**"I hope we never see that person ever again next time for vacation were going on a cruise." The man said a little to loud if you tell me but sounded scared.**

**Finally another man came by after a few others but not like the other men but an older man that looked to be in his late twenties came by this time by himself holding a few bags looking to be a visitor from some other place just enjoying time at the mall 'well not for long' I thought and got ready for when the man to come closer to me.**

**"Hey sir can I ask you a question." I asked the guy still in my horrible girly voice when he was almost beside not paying me any attention which I made him jump with him not seeing me standing here.**

**"Sure what is it you need ma- whoa umm I mean mam." He said looking at me wide eyes like the first couple did .**

**"Oh I was just wandering if I could have you phone number, I would love to have a man like so sexy hot like you baby." I told him swaying my hips looking at him smiling but on the inside I was crying my eyes out like a two year old walking over to him making him back up away from me.**

**"Um I. I. I ha. have to. to go b. BYE." The man screamed at the saying bye and ran into one of the stores across from me not looking back.**

**A little after the man running away thing an old woman went by me and went in the bathroom and soon an old man was walking over close to me seeming to be waiting on somebody and then I decided to make my dare on him now"Hey baby can I have your number maybe we could go out on a date some time." I said trying to sound seductive and winked at him and again in my horrible voice. **

**"Oh um sorry b. but I'm married." The man said and looked over passed me looking scared.**

**"Well she doesn't have to know you could not tell her and we could go secretly if you like hunny I could do that for you." I said to him touching his shoulder but was hit in the the head by something kind of hard before I could do anything else.**

**"You stay away from my husband you whore." An old woman voice said from behind me and started hitting me in the back of the head over and over which hurt.**

**When I started to walk away the woman was still following me so I started running screaming like a little girl would and knew Alice and them must be laughing at me by now damn I hate this dare.**

**"YEAH YOU BETTER RUN AWAY AND STAY AWAY FROM MY HUSBAND SLUT." The old woman yelled and walked back over to her husband.**

**I finally stopped when I knew she wasn't around.**

**"Shit that hurt." I said rubbing the back of my head.**

**"Did you have fun Jake or I mean jasmine." Em said laughing at me with the others laughing with him.**

**"Yeah yeah laugh it up but that woman can hit hard with her purse." I said glaring at them.**

**"Can we go now my head hurts." I pleaded to Alice.**

**"Yeah I guess you've had enough and we had had a pretty good laugh so lets go." Alice said and we walked to the cars and got in and the whole going back to their house I thought of who I was going to pick for my target and thinking of some good truth and dares to ask.**

**"Come on Jake lets go we here." Bella said shaking my arm and got out and went in the house and went upstairs to change when I was done and got the make-up off and had on some basketball shorts and a black t-shirt and I went back down stairs to choose my target.**

**Once I sat down on the couch and Nessie on my lap I picked my target staring straight at him smiling so big it actually hurt.**

**"Okay Jasper truth or dare." I asked him smiling bigger.

* * *

**

**oooooohh whats Jasper going to choose well lets see and find out on the next chapter.**

**please review and tell me you like this chapter**

**-MirandafCullen**


	5. Going Crazy

**Truth Or Dare Big Time.**

** Ch.5 Going crazy**

**Jasper's Pov**

**"Jasper truth or dare." Jake said smiling big at me.**

**Oh shit why me? Damn what do I do? man I don't want to seem like a wuss but I don't know what Jake will do to me come on think think Jasper their all looking at you.**

**"COME ON JASPER BE A MAN CHOOSE DARE." Em shouted which got him hit in the back of the head by rose my twin sister.**

**"Ow what baby I was just telling him." em whined to rose.**

**"Well you didn't have to shout." Rose said turning to glare at him since she was in his lap.**

**"Okay what is it going to be jasper truth or dare." Jake said still smiling at me with raised eye brows.**

**"I choose dare." I told him looking him in the eyes.**

**"Awesome okay Jasper I dare you to dye your hair black but have pink streaks in it and on Monday till Wednesday you have to keep it in and wear all pink clothes to school." Jake said smiling looking proud of himself.**

**"WHAT THE FUCK DUDE I HAVEN'T DONE ANYTHING TO YOU AND PEOPLE WILL THINK I'VE GONE GAY AND DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW LONG IT WILL TAKE TO GET THE DYE OUT OF MY HAIR ." I yelled at him mad no more like furious I mean come on why would he do that I knew I should have picked truth but nooo I had to go along with Emmett stupid.**

**"No you didn't but your girlfriend did and since your dating her I decided to pick on you and dude chill you don't have to dye your hair now anyways its Friday so you don't have to do it till Sunday so you got a little bit." He said still smiling at me knowing I had calmed down but not much I think I could cry right now.**

**"But my hair." I whimpered to myself almost crying.**

**"Dude jazz are you about to cry just grow up your starting to act like a girl." Em said chuckling at me which I turned and glared at him.**

**"WELL IF YOU HAD MY HAIR AND WAS ME YOU WOULD BE DOING THE SAME THING SO SHUT THE FUCK UP BEFORE I BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF YOU OKAY." I screamed at him and Alice started to whisper in my ear to calm down.**

**"Okay okay I'm okay now lets get back to the game." I said sighing.**

**"Its about time." Em muttered but I heard him since he was beside me.**

**"Don't push it." I said glaring at him which he put his hands up and I looked around to see who I was going to pick.**

**"Okay Rose truth or dare." I told her looking and sounding calm but on the inside I was doing a evil laugh this is just the way I can get Jake back.**

**MWAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAA.

* * *

**

**OMG is jasper going insane nah well maybe but he should have fun because he is going to be miserable Sunday lol.**

**and what do you think Rosalie is going to choose find out in the next chapter.**

**REVIEW PLEASE :)**


	6. Evil Pink Godzilla and Evil Pink Dragon

** Truth Or Dare Big Time **

** CH.6 The Evil Pink Godzilla and her partner The Evil Pink Dragon.**

**Rose's Pov**

**"Okay rose truth or dare." My twin jasper said which made me look up at him.**

**"Dare." I told him and I didn't even think twice before I answered which I think I should of by the look on his face.**

**"Ooh sister you should of known better than that." Hes aid smiling evilly at me.**

**"Alright rose since I have to go through my dare and you are my twin so I think it's fair okay, Rose I dare you to do the same dare as me." He said looking confident with himself smiling and I heard the girls gasp because they know how I am with my hair and I will kill anybody over my hair if they touch it well unless its Alice or Bella or Em but still I DO NOT AND WILL NOT DO THAT AT ALL.**

**"What no no no pick something else please I beg you please please my dear brother you know this will kill me more than you." I said to him almost crying.**

**"Sorry sister but nope but you could go streaking Monday if that's what you want." He said smiling. ooh this is hell, I think I have died and went to hell just now.**

**"AHHHHHHHHHHHH" I screamed making everybody hold their ears cringing from me screaming so loud.**

**"THIS IS NOT FAIR." I screamed**

**"Life isn't fair but nobody screams about it." Jake grumbled and I glared at him pointing my finger at him.**

**"YOU, YOU DID THIS." I screamed at him.**

**"Me what did I do." Jake said looking confused and he should be.**

**"IF YOU WOULD'VE PICKED SOMETHING ELSE JUST SOMETHING ELSE THIS WOULDN'T HAVE HAPPENED HOW COULD YOU " I yelled at him and was about to stand up but Em gripped my waist so I couldn't get up and beat the living shit out of Jake.**

**"HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW HE WOULD MAKE YOU EVIL PINK GODZILLA AND HIM YOUR EVIL PINK DRAGON OKAY I DID'T KNOW HE WOULD DO THAT." Jake shouted back at me, Which had the others laughing at what he said except me and jasper.**

**"HEY." Jasper and I yelled at the same time angrily.  
**

**"Rose calm down its going to be okay just calm down baby you'll get your revenge okay just calm down baby." Em whispered in my ear which got me to calm down and I closed my eyes and finally after I calmed down I opened my eyes to see everybody looking at me.**

**"I'm okay and sorry Jake I lost my temper." I told him smiling slightly.**

**"Its okay I'm used to the yelling you have to with everything and everybody going insane today." He said chuckling and I seen him take a quick glance at jasper to tell me who hes talking about.**

**"Okay Nessie truth or dare girl what's your choice." I said smiling a little and decided to at least start a little revenge on her MWAHAHAHAHHAHAHHA.

* * *

**

**Wow what's going on with the hales but whatever they have I want some just kidding lol.**

**see what happens in the next chapter.**

**PLEASE REVIEW PLEEAAASSSSSSEEEEEEE DO IT FOR ROSALIE'S AND JASPER'S SAKE THEY NEED IT :)  
**


	7. Nessie's dare

**HEY GUYS I'M SORRY ABOUT NOT UPDATING ON MY STORIES BUT TOM. I HAVE TO GO TO MY DADS WHICH MEANS I WONT BE UPDATING UNTIL SUNDAY AND I'M GOING TO ADD A CHAPTER OR TWO TO EACH STORY TO MAKE IT UP TO YOU I'M SO **

**Nessie's dare**

**Nessie's POV**

"Okay Nessie truth or dare girl what's your choice." Rose said smiling a little with an evil glint in her eyes. This will not end good if I choose dare so I think I might go with truth there is no way I'm going to do anything she would want me to do.

"Um dare I guess." I said looking at her confidently, it can't be that bad could it rose wouldn't do that or would she, and it looks she will because she looks like she had just won the lottery, and smiled at me, and then started telling me my dare that will totally embarrass me I know for sure.

"Okay Nessie I dare you to give jasper a lap dance to any song I pick for you and you can't stop until the song is over." She evilly at me looking proud of the dare she gave me.

"No rose please come on why me." I told her whining which had everybody laughing but me and jasper which I think he would agree with me on this.

'I do not want to do this at all' I Thought 'this is so not funny at all'.

"Well you should be thanking your boyfriend for that." Rose said smiling real big pointing to Jake my boyfriend if you didn't know.

I turned around in Jacobs lap and gave him an evil glare that made him look at me with frightened eyes.

"You are in so much trouble." I whispered in his ear and got up from his lap and Alice went and grabbed her IPod for Rose, While rose to grab a chair from the kitchen and made Jasper sit in it and wait for Alice and then I will have to my dare that I don't want to do at all.

"Okay here you go Rose now get ready Nessie."

"Whatever." I said and got ready for the worst time of my life and jasper looked to be thinking the same thing from the look on his face.

Finally Rose found a song and I started doing my dare which if you haven't noticed I hate so much.

I started to dance to the rhythm to How Low by Ludacris and started dancing on jasper and let me tell you it wasn't fun but I dealt with it.

**How low can you go? [8x]  
**I started to sway my hips trying to get into the music and think that this was Jacob instead of Jasper as much as I could**.  
[Ludacris]  
Luda!  
She could go lower than i ever really thought she could,  
Face down, ass up!  
The top of your booty jiggling out your jeans,  
Baby pull your pants up,  
I like it when i see you do it,  
Better then i ever seen it done before,  
A lot of women drop it to the ground,  
But how low can you go?  
Lower then your mama's ever seen it in her life time,  
Never would've imagined did not even in her right mind,  
Practice in front of that mirror,  
Now you doing it on the dance floor,  
Mad cause i can't get wit ya ya just show me how to dance (OH!)  
I may not wanna get low so i post it up kinda like a playa do,  
But if you come to the crib,  
Then i might show you girls a thang or 2,  
Yea i think you a superstar wit a ass like that you gotta blow,  
Before you make it big,  
Theres just 1 thing i gotta know**

I started to finally lose myself in the music moving my body to the beat putting my hands in my hair _**  
**_

**How low can you go? [8x]**

**I could go low, (Go low) lower then you know,  
go low,(go low) lower then you know,  
go low,(go low)lower then you know,  
go low,(go low) lower then you know,  
go low,(go low) lower then you know,**

**[Ludacris]**

**I be like Nick-nac-paddywac,  
Oh where my kitty cat give a dog a bone,  
How many licks does it takes till i get to the center and let a realer n-gga take you home,  
I could make me show stop,  
Soon as you hear this flow pop,  
From A-T-L-A-N-T-A and all the way down to your drop,  
Put the needle on a record and i make her get lower than a Lamborghini,  
And if she really gettin low then imma shoot a video and put it all on TV,  
Cos i like that French vanilla and the caramel,**

**But when it comes to chocolate,  
I know that very well,  
Asian persuasion,  
no discrimination,  
I love how they seen to please us,  
I wanna taste them butterican pican peanut buttercups like reeses pieces,  
Cause i think you a superstar,  
With a ass like that you gotta blow,  
Before you make it big,**

**Well there just 1 thing i gotta know,**

**[Ludacris]  
Drop it, hit it, dump it, split it,  
Don't stop, (Get it, get it)  
Put it on reverse just to rack it up,  
Let me put some Luda in it,  
Show me what you workin wit,  
I'll show you some of this bank roll,  
Yea you a superstar but theres 1 thing i gotta** **know though**,

Finally after the song was over I got up to see everybody staring at me with wide eyes.

"What. "I asked and looked back behind me to see jasper still sitting there and was staring at me to.

"Nothing it's just you looked like you were enjoying that a lot." Rose said smiling at me, when she said that I started to blush and that's very unusual for me because I barely blush at all.

"No I- I was not It was a dare." I said back at her and walked over to Jake and sat on his lap and turned and faced him and kissed him hard on the lips which he kissed me back just as hard and wrapped his arms around my waist, but before we could get carried away Alice stopped us telling me I had to pick someone since it was my turn.

"Um okay." I said and turned and looked at Edward smiling at him.

"Edward truth or dare." I said smiling at him. Oh this is going to be good.

* * *

Hey guys I just wanted to say that there won't be many truths because to tell you the truth I like doing dares more. Please review and tell me what you think.


	8. PLEASE READ

**okay i just wanted to say that im not going to be updating for a few days i don't really know how long because im reallly sick and i feel like shizzale so when i do get to feeling better im going to be puting up two or three chapters.**

**thanks for reading my story**

**-mirandafcullen**


	9. Edward

Edward's P.O.V

"Edward truth or dare." Nessie said smiling at me.

"Dare." I said quickly, I know it's not going to be good seeing as everyone else's dares, but I didn't want to seem like a chicken shit as Emmett says.

"Hmm interesting," Nessie said looking at me putting on a thinking look, "Okay Edward I dare you to call Jessica tell her that you broke up with Bella and you that you never loved Bella that you're in love with her that you only went out with her to make her jealous." Nessie said, but seen the look on my face and started laughing which everybody else did also.

"Fine fine," I grumbled, " Now does anybody have Jessica's phone number." I asked sadly I did not want to do this at all.

"Yeah of course." Nessie said handing me her phone with Jessica's number already dialed and I pressed send and put it to my ear but noticed it was on speaker which made me groan and the others to snicker.

"Hello." I heard a nasally voice that belonged to Jessica say through the phone.

"Um hey Jessica this is Edward." I said back to her

"Oh hey Edward why are you calling shouldn't you be with _Bella."_ Jessica said, saying Bella's name like it was a disease.

"No actually Bella and I broke up and I called to tell you that I never loved her that I loved you and only went with her were to make you jealous." I said glaring at Nessie for putting me in this situation, which she just smiled at me and rolled her eyes and everyone else was trying to hold in their laughter.

"Oh Eddie I knew you always loved me and not that slut Bella." Jessica said cheerfully and I felt Bella stiffen beside me.

"Jessica I would appreciate it if you didn't talk about Bella like that." I said angrily.

"Okay whatever, see you at school Eddie I love you so much." Jessica said and hung up.

"Now see what you have done she's going to be all over me Monday and it's all you fault." I said glaring at Nessie.

"Actually it was you that done it, I just dared you to do it." She said smiling at me, knowing it was her fault but was trying to make mad.

"Don't worry I'll protect you." Bella whispered in my ear and kissed my cheek and I wrapped my arms around her waist and nodded my head, and turned to look for my victim.

"Emmett truth or dare." I said looking calmly at my brother.


	10. Emmett

Emmett's P.O.V

"Emmett truth or dare." I heard my brother Edward says to me calmly.

"You should know my answer to that brother, Dare." I said confidently to him smiling.

"Okay Emmett I dare you to paint your jeep pink and have I love gay guys written on the side of it, and you can't take it off for four days, which is Tuesday, Oh and you have to drive it to school to." Edward said smiling at me.

"WHAT THE FUCK EDWARD THAT'S MY BABY I CAN'T DO THAT TO HER I LOVE HERTO MUCH TO DO THAT, PLUS DO YOU EVEN KNOW HOW EMBARRASING THAT WOULD BE." I screamed at Edward, which everybody started laughing but Rose who glared at me then smacked me in the back of the head and walked over and sat next to Edward and Bella on the couch.

"What did I do to deserve that for?" I asked looking at Rose confused rubbing the back of my head.

"You are so stupid Emmett." Alice muttered to me.

"Well come on girls lets go get the paint, boys stay here we'll be back soon." Alice said and the girls walked out of the house to the store to get paint to ruin my baby.

**~1 hour later~**

We were just playing video games when Jake's phone started ringing.

"Hello." He said into the phone.

"Oh yeah sure let me ask." Jake said and turned and looked at me.

"Hey is it okay if Seth stays the night here." Jake asked to me.

"Sure." I said shrugging my shoulders

"Yeah you can, okay bye." Jake said and closed his phone.

"Seth said he would be here in about an hour or two." Jake said **(if you didn't know seth is Jacobs younger brother in this story)**and we nodded our head and turned back to the game, but not even ten minute later the girls came in the house with two bags each in their arms.

"Okay guys time to paint Emmett's jeep, let's go." Alice said and we followed her into the garage to my beautiful jeep.

"Oh Seth is going to be staying the night so we have another player." Jake said to the girls, which they nodded their head and we got to painting my jeep with me crying like a big baby as Alice puts it.

"There were done." Alice said smiling looking at my now pink used to be gray jeep with ' I LOVE GAY GUYS' on the side of it.

"I really hate you Edward you know that." I said glaring at Edward.

"I love you to brother." Edward said smiling at me

"Okay come on let's get cleaned up and then wait till Seth gets here then we will start the game again.

When we all got dressed we sat back down where we were sitting before, but Rose was back sitting on my lap and we just talked waiting for Seth to get here to start the game again.

"I'm home." I heard a kind of boyish voice that was Seth's say and he walked in the living room smiling at us.

"Great Seth your finally here we were just waiting on you, were playing truth or dare would you like to play." Alice said smiling at him when he had come and sat down were Rose had sat before which was next to Edward and Bella.

"Sure sounds like fun." Seth said smiling

"Great its Emmett's turn so were now waiting on who he chooses." Alice said now looking at me.

"Okay since you haven't been chose yet I'm going to choose Seth, Now seth truth or dare." I said smiling at him.


	11. BIG IMPORTANT NEWS

**okay guys this is really important i have been putting some really hard thoughts into this and I've decided to put my stories up for adoption and if nobody wants them I'll still keep them on here but i dont really have any interest for the stories anymore im really sorry**

**-mirandafcullen**


End file.
